Child's Play: Endgame
by Baby Lawless
Summary: Elaina is a Voodoo Queen, having dedicated her entire adult life to the practice, with one goal in mind. The total, and complete, resurrection of Charles Lee Ray.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. I make no profit from this story, and am just writing it for my own twisted amusement.

A/N: I got inspired to write this while watching American Horror Story. Magic obviously exists in the Child's Play universe, but it's never explored beyond the realm of resurrection and soul transference. So... enjoy.

~O~

"You realize, if you do dis, he will be your responsibility?" The disembodied voice asked, floating somewhere above her. Obediently, Elaina kept her eyes downcast, knowing that looking up would be the end of this little adventure.

"I know," She spoke, barely above a whisper. Twenty years of practice, devoting her life to Voodoo led her to this moment. Bent upon her knees, head bowed, hands shaking as she spoke to him, Papa Legba hadn't seemed that surprised when she called upon him, speaking through him to Damballa. "What is the price?" She asked, trying to hold a firmness in her voice. Any sign of doubt, and she would lose this chance. Above her she heard whispering, harsh sounds in a language she'd never heard.

"Fifteen," came Papa's voice again, and her eyes widened a bit.

"Fifteen souls, for one?" She asked, desperate for clarification that she'd heard right.

"He is a very special soul, my lady. Fifteen souls, collected within a month." He repeated, firmly.

"I understand," Elaina said, bowing her head farther. In a rush of wind, the room around her darkened, and lightened again. The woman let out a breath, not really knowing that she'd been holding it, glancing around, happy to find herself back in her living room rather than the darkened cave she'd seen only moments ago. She blew out the candles on her alter and stood up, groaning as he knees cracked and popped. A glance at the clock showed her that she'd been kneeling there for nearly six hours. "I'm getting' too old for that," she sighed and headed out into the kitchen. As she filled a glass with water from the tap, she looked out her kitchen window, out over the darkened swamps on the outskirts of New Orleans, lost in her own head as she ran over the checklist of everything she needed to do. She had the supplies she needed, swamp water, Spanish moss, even the goat, just as the thought passed through her mind, she heard the creature baah in the distance.

Taking a drink of her water, she turned and went down the hall, to the guest bedroom. Fresh paint coated the walls, crisp red sheets on the bed. Everything in there was ready. She she pushed away from the doorframe, she felt the Heart of Demballa bump against her breastbone, and smiled softly, remembering the night, just a few days ago, that she had acquired it.

 _Lightning ripped across the sky as the white Cadillac tore around the corner. The Hollywood Hills were slick and slippery, and the car fishtailed with almost every turn. The blonde driving was juggling eating a cheeseburger and yelling at her hyperactive twins in the back seat. Tiffany was attempting to hurry home after picking both eleven year old up from daycare. 'Jennifer Tilly' had an interview airing that night, and Tiff always loved seeing how well she managed to pull of her continuing facade of posing as the b-list actress._

 _Glen and Glenda were arguing over the last of the french-fries in the back, and the continued kicking of the back of her seat was driving Tiffany insane. "Knock it off!" She yelled, reaching behind her and swatting at her kids._

" _Fuck you, Glen, get off my food!" The girl yelled, punching her brother in the arm. Glen's eyes were welling up in tears, and he pathetically kicked at his sister._

" _Both of you stop it!" Tiffany yelled, turning around to grab her daughter._

" _Mommy!" Glen yelled, pointing out the windshield, Tiffany turned around just in time to see the woman step out in front of the car. Elaina had paid off Tiffany's driver to play hooky for the day, and she'd been waiting on this turn for the past hour. Both women locked eyes just moments before Tiffany swirved, Elaina tilted her head, with a grin on her face, before lifting her arm, the force of her telepathy pushing the car into the air, making it flip, and drop off the side of the cliff._

 _The dark haired woman watched the car flip, over and over again, before landing on it's tires in the valley below._

 _As quickly and cautiously as she could, Elained made her way down the hill, and approached the car, unable to keep the grin off her face. A quick glance showed her that both of the kids were dead. Normally, murdering children wouldn't have been something she would consider, but they were necessary casualties in this matter. Stopping next to the drivers side door, Elaina knocked the excess glass out of the way, and reached in, grabbing the amulate that hung around Tiffany's neck. The older woman turned half dead eyes to the younger._

" _W-who th-" She winced, and Elaina chuckled softly, yanking the necklace loose._

" _Nothing for you to worry about. Say goodnight, Mrs. Ray." Elaina said, smirking as Tiffany's eyes widened, before going blank. Elaina stepped back from the car, looking it over as she focused her thoughts on the engine, with a deep breath, and once forceful intensive thought, the entire vehicle was overcome with flames. She turned, and made her way down the road, where her own car was waiting._

Elaina chuckled softly as the memory played out in her mind like a movie. How many people lost their lives in her little quest? Twenty years with one goal in mind. She was going to resurrect Charles Lee Ray, completely and wholly, in his own body.

~O~

A/N: This is all just a rough premise. We'll see how this ends up.


	2. LIVE

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Elaina is mine. Other than that... not mine. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

A/N: Still not totally clear on what I'm doing with this.

~O~

Elaina stood in front of her mirror, wrapping her long black hair up in a bun. Tonight was the night. Everything was ready, and she was just waiting for the movers with the bones. Finding grave robbers in New Orleans wasn't difficult, convincing them to travel to New Jersey took a bit of financial convincing. Fortunately, as soon as they stepped out of her house, they wouldn't remember a thing.

Her phone buzzed just as she began wrapping her hair. The pure white cloth spiraled around her head, and trailed down her exposed back. Her gown was the same flowing, white material. It gathered over her breasts, before flowing down into an empire waisted skirt that brushed the floor around her bare feet. The Heart of Demballa rested against her collarbone. Her dark gray eyes were ringed with khol, and her lips painted with her own blood, the tiniest trickle running down her chin. Affixing another effigy, this one in the form of Papa Legba, to the knot of her head wrap. She stood back for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror. The perfect example of a Voodoo Queen. Outside, she was calm, serene, ethereal and perfect. Inside, she was losing her mind.

Every moment of her adult life was devoted to this moment. When she came to New Orleans she was a clueless fifteen year old from Chicago with a goal that made all of her mentors laugh. They taught her, connected her to her internal magic, she learned to control the elements, could transmutate herself and others into a variety of forms, she could raise the dead, and kill with just a thought. When she was crowned, her mentors were astounded. And finally, after twenty years it was finally happening. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

With a sigh, she picked up her phone. The movers were almost there. Elaina took a deep breath, and moved towards the door, just in time to see the headlights round the corner. She slowly turned the handle, pulling the door open. "You're late," she said, as the middle-aged Creole man stepped out of the van.

"Sorry miss, had some trouble in the freeway." He said, opening the back of the van. The other man, a tiny, squirrely white man that was clearly on meth every moment of the day stepped out of the van to help. Elaina drew in a deep breath, shivering slightly as they pulled the casket out of the van. It was a crumbling piece of wood, held together by tape and bungee cords. "In the back room." She instructed, allowing the men to enter the house before her. "To the left," she instructed, as they entered the living room. She felt herself shake softly as they approached the room. "Set it next to the bed."

The men moved nearly on auto-pilot, deep under her spell as they entered the house. Mindlessly they followed her orders. Carefully setting the coffin on the floor next to the bed. Both men turned to her, and she smiled. "I'd thank you, but you won't remember any of this." She whispered, motioning towards the door. "Go home, and straighten your lives out." With blank stares ahead, they wandered away, down the hall, out the door and into the van.

As soon as the front door closed, she locked the door, and turned towards the coffin. She carefully ran her hands over the rotting wood. It stank of earth, and rot. A smell she was so used to. Elaina untied the bungees, and peeled away the tape, before effortlessly pushing the lid off.

A waft of dust and dead skin puffed up into the room, and she quickly gathered as much of it into a jar as she could, as well as all of the fragile strands of hair. She sat the jar on the table, and turned back, glancing over the bones. They were old, dry and very breakable, but most of them seemed to be in tact. Over the next two hours, she meticulously cleaned the decades worth of dirt from the bones. Scrubbing them until they were nearly white. All the while, her mind focused on the intent. The perfect resurrection. A TRUE resurrection. As the bones were cleaned, they were laid upon the bed, in perfect order. When she finished, she stood back, looking at the remains spread over her guest bed. Her mind tried to imagine them covered in flesh, but the image was so faded. She'd only ever seen him in pictures.

"Papa Legba," She whispered, beginning the incantations. She swore her soul to Demballa, pledging her allegiance to the Loa, her continued service until the day life leaves her. "Blood for blood, flesh for flesh," she chanted, as she gripped onto the jaw of the goat. "You soul will find peace and happiness, for this sacrifice." Her voice called out firmly, as she slit the animals throat with a sharp, black blade. The blood drained onto the large, golden plate she had sat beneath it. She held the creature as it twitched, dying in her arms. She pressed a kiss to it's head as it fell still, and she laid it upon the tarp under them.

Elaina dipped her hands into the blood, coating her hands and face. The red stained onto her pure white gown. "My life to yours, our souls bound. My life will be your life. My pain will be your pain. My pleasure will be your pleasure." An image of panting and sweating bodies entered her mind, and she shook it off, going back to her chant. This spell was powerful, and dangerous. In order for him to live, a part of her had to die. They would be bound together, until one of them died.

"My life to your life! My life to your life! Live! Breath!" She screamed, raising her hands to the heavens. The slowly clotting blood dripped from her hands, down her arms. The storm was rolling outside, wind tearing at the windows, rain beating down on the house. "LIVE!" Her voice sliced through the air, like the lighting that cut the sky. The flash blinded her, bringing her to her knees. She felt weak, and drained, but she held on. Watching the bones on the bed. Watching as tendons and sinew connected them together. Organs appeared from seemingly no where, filling in the chest and gut, only to be covered by raw muscles.

Elaina gripped onto the sheets, and pulled herself up onto the bed, crawling slowly over to the body, she watched, mesmerized as skin began to cover the muscles. Pale, perfect skin. Her breath caught in her throat, as his face took shape. Even through the haze of exhaustion, he was beautiful. "Come on, breath." She whispered, looking down at his chest, he seconds stretched on and on, until she finally heard him take in air. And in that moment, she couldn't keep herself awke any longer. Completely drained, mentally, physically and magically, Elaina collapsed next to the newly formed body of Charles Lee Ray.

~O~

A/N: Not really sure why these chapters are ending up so fucking short. That seemed the best place to end it, sorry not sorry for the cliffy. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: I'm really going to try to work on giving you all longer chapters. Hopefully now that Chuck is alive, we can get a little more action going.

~O~

Elaina slowly surfaced, noting the stickiness on her skin, the sunlight streaming in fron a different direction than in her room, and when she felt something shift next to her, her eyes snapped open. The woman sucked in a deep breath, seeing the sleeping man next to her. And he was sleeping, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly. She'd done it. He was alive, and very much human again.

She slid carefully out of the bed, doing her best not to disturb him. He could well be asleep for days, it depends on how fast the spell worked. His body was formed, but not completely regenerated. The muscles and skin needed time to connect, and settle. She hoped that he would sleep through most of it, from what she understood, the regeneration process could be rather unpleasant to be awake through. She grabbed the light blanker off the end of the bed, and covered him with it, before leaving the room. Even if he woke now, his muscles wouldn't be formed enough for him to really do much of anything, she she figured leaving him long enough to take a shower wouldn't hurt.

Once in her bedroom, Elaina carefully peeled the blood soaked ritual gown off her body, and tossed it into the bed, not entirely sure what she'd end up doing with it. She unwrapped her head, and let her hair fall. She stood for a moment, just looking at herself in the mirror. It was something she did often. When she came to NOLA at 15, she'd been scrawny, underweight and underdeveloped. That was when she met a wonderful cajun woman named Wynita. She took her in, fed her and clothed her, even started her studies in voodoo, only in exchange for Elaina's help around the house and store. With actual care and love, Elaine flourished, not just in voodoo, but in life. She owned her own shop now, one of the most successful in the entire city. She had students under her, ran a charity for abused and neglected children in the state of Louisiana. On the outward, she was a model citizen. So few people knew how truly fucked up she really was. I mean, really... she just resurrected a serial killer.

Elaina gave a sigh, looking over her frame. She'd grown into a beautiful woman, she knew it. Nearly five-foot nine-inches. She sported a thin waist with childbearing hips and a generous, but not overwhelming bust. Her skin was alabaster, exaggerated by the pitch blackness of her hair. Her eyes were a very dark grayish-blue, appearing almost indigo-black if you weren't right on top of them. Right now, the blood was dried and rusty appearing. She looked deranged at the moment. Blood covered, makeup smeared.

She perked slightly when she heard soft snoring from the next room. So far, everything seemed to be okay, she wouldn't know for sure until he woke. Elaina stretched, cracking her back several times, before getting into the shower.

It was summer in New Orleans, which meant that outside her air-conditioned little hole, it was well above 100 degrees, but at this point she was used to it, so she ran the shower hot. Waiting until the bathroom was filled with steam before getting in. The heat soothed her aching muscles, still tight from the effort of her spell. She'd be exhausted for several days, it would probably stretch on longer having to take care of Chucky, he'd be invalid for about three or four days.

Elaina grabbed her loofa, and covered it in lavender bath oil, scrubbing her skin down until it almost shined. Next her hair was washed twice, then conditioned with pure cholesterol. It took nearly twenty minutes, but when she got out, she felt refreshed and recharged. Still tired, but infinitely better. Elaina tossed her towel onto the bed, and grabbed a bra and panties, nothing fancy, just plain, black and comfortable. She tossed on a thin, white tank top and black cut off shorts. After pulling on a pair of black knee-high socks, she combed out her long, black mane. With a thin layer of black around her eyes, she left her room, and went back into the guest room.

He was the same as when she'd left an hour ago, flat on his back. It wasn't surprising, he might be able to lift his arms at this point, but that would be about it. However, when she got closer to him, she noted him shivering slightly, despite the sweat that was on his forehead. Elaina sighed, stripping the blanket down until his chest was exposed, then pulled open the nearest window. Regulating temperatures in her house was difficult to say the least, it it bordering on 110 outside, and keeping her air conditioner at a very happy 70. She had to figure out a way to get him evened out fast, or he'd go into shock.

Quickly, Elaina grabbed a fan out of the closet, and pointed it out the window, turning it on high. Then ran to the kitchen where she got a bowl of tepid water and a cloth. Returning to the room, she closed the door, and stuffed a blanket under it to seal the room. It was already starting to get a little more cozy, and she let out a breath when he seemed to stop shivering. She settled cross-legged on the bed next to him, and ripped the wash cloth into the water, ringing it one handed, and starting to dab his face.

Finally able to sit for a moment, Elaina looked over his face, she knew that he had to be somewhere in his sixties at this point, but the spell seemed to have returned him physically closer to the age he was when he died. A few lines in his face, two or three stray gray hairs among the otherwise medium brown. He was very handsome, but of course she knew that. She watched as his face twitched, wondering if he was dreaming, or if it was just reactions of the newly formed muscles. At the moment, he was really more like a newborn, it would take a couple days, and he would be back to normal, but for now, she'd be fully responsible for caring for him.

Just as she rinsed the washcloth and brought it back to his face, his eyes snapped open. Elaina froze, as he stared at the ceiling for a moment, before blinking several times, before turning his eyes to her. "W-who the fu-ck are you?" He asked, his voice gravelly, as he tripped over his tongue. Elaina smiled, setting the bowl of water on the bedside table.

"Elaina Robinson," she said softly, pushing some of his hair off of his still damp forehead.

"Robinson..." he mumbled, before trying to brace his hands to sit up.

"Don't try to move, your body isn't fully regenerated yet." She said, placing her hand softly on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, confused. "My body...?" Elaina smiled, and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a hand mirror. Quickly wiping the dust off of it with the end of her shirt, she turned it to him, so he could see himself. She watched his eyes widened, confusion and awe crossing his features.

"H-how...?" He mumbled up, as she replaced the mirror. "You would have to be a-..."

"Voodoo Queen." She finished for him, with a nod. "I am. One of only five in the world."

"Why?" He asked, and she sighed, settling next to him on the bed.

"About twenty-nine years ago you murdered a man named Daniel Robinson," She started, and she could see in his eyes he made the connection. "He was my uncle... and he was very... hands on with me." She said, her face growing dark. "He did the most vile... disgusting..." She took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter... but the night you killed him he was on his way to the hospital. He'd hit me with a car just a few days before, and... I'm pretty sure he was coming to kill me. I'd told my mother about everything..." She just sighed. "I didn't find out how he died until you died." She stood up, slowly moving around the room. "I'll admit that I became obsessed. You were my savior." She cracked a smile, "When I turned fifteen, I left Chicago, I came here, and I've spent twenty years practicing, learning... to bring you back."

Elaina stopped talking, back at the side of the bed, looking down at him. His brow was drawn together, and his eyes kept slipping closed. "Where is 'here'?" he asked, after a moment.

"New Orleans." She said, setting back down. "Where else?" She just smiled. He sighed.

"What about my family?" He asked, and Elaina reacted only with a frown.

"There was an accident a few days ago... they're all... dead." Elaina pushed as much sadness as she could into her voice. Honestly, if she hadn't taken the path she had, she'd probably be an actress, her performance was flawless, and she watched the emotions play across his face. It took a few moments, but his face fell blank, and he said simply.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry," She said, still feigning upset.

"Yeah..." he said, shortly, before looking up at her. "Got any food?" Elaina nodded softly.

"Yeah, be right back." She stood again, and walked towards the door. "Seriously though, don't try to move, your muscles aren't fused to your bones yet, your legs will snap like twigs." Without waiting for a reaction, she wandered down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen, she let out a sigh. Lying wasn't really in her nature, in fact she hated it. She'd been lied to her entire life, and despite how selfish the man in the other room was, she doubted telling him that she'd slaughtered his children to bring him back to life would go over well. "That's a great way to start us out, Elle..." Elaina mumbled, as she looked around the kitchen. Twenty years of living in New Orleans had definitely changed her taste in food, and cajun cuisine was probably her favorite, but she doubted he'd me able to stomach it at the moment, she she already had a dead goat and a literal bloody mess to clean up, she didn't want to add vomit to it. _Rice..._ she thought, with a nod, and grabbed the canister off of the counter. It was empty... of course. With another sigh, she pulled open her back door and headed out across the yard to her shed, which doubled as dry storage. The grass was more sodden than usual beneath her feet, but she remembered the storm she'd caused last night. The mud caking her feet didn't bother her in the least. She loved this place. Close enough to the city that she could get there easily, far enough away that the endless party didn't wreck her peace and quiet.

Elaina stepped up the few stairs to the door to the shed and pushed her key into the rusted lock. She needed to replace the damn thing soon, she'd just had other things on her mind, but it wouldn't budge. And with a growl she gave up, and narrowed her eyes at the offending object. The iron began to head, turning a glowing orange, and then dripped off the lock into a molten puddle at her feet. She hated using magic to mundane things, but she wasn't feeling patient today either. So she stepped over the puddle of metallic goo and into the shed.

The ten-foot by ten-foot room was well stocked with dried beans, and rice. Peppers, roots and herbs. Most things in here held a dual purpose of function as both food and ritual components. This was also where she stored the overstock for her shop in the Quarter. Flipping open the lid to a barrel, she balanced the plastic rice container on her hip, and filled it quickly, then stuffed some sage and tarrgon into her pockets, before leaving the shed. The door snapped shut behind her, and she made a mental note to buy a new lock as soon as she could make it back into town.

Back in the kitchen she filled a pot with water and sat it on her stove, turning the fire up as high as she could. While she waited she rinsed the rice, and prepared the spices she'd be using. Both sage and tarragon were both wildly flavorful, without being harsh on the stomach. They weren't exactly popular in southern cooking either, but she wasn't a southern girl. As useless as her birth mother had been, at least the woman taught her how to cook. Though it had always been Kathleen's hope that she could get her daughter out of the house as fast as possible, and that no man would ever take her if she couldn't cook. The poor, ignorant woman never knew that Elaina's eyes had only ever been set on one man, since the day she learned his name. Elle hadn't spoke to her mother since she left Chicago in 1995. For all she knew (or cared), the woman had finally managed to drink herself to death.

The sound of boiling water snapped Elaina out of her mind, and she turned the heat down, dumped the rice in, and covered the pot. As she let it cook, she went back to the guest room, not surprised to see he'd fallen back to sleep. So as quietly as she could, she grabbed the very dead, and starting to reek, goat off of the floor, hauled it over her shoulder and carried it outside to the edge of the swamp. The sun was still high, but the gators seemed to still be asleep, she tossed the carcass into the water anyways. Something would take care of it eventually, she was sure.

The tarp, bowl, and dress she'd worn during the ritual were all buried in the garden, to symbolize the completion of the ritual, and by the time she'd finished wiping the spatter off of the walls and floor, the food was ready. Shutting off the stove, she spooned the rice into a bowl and headed back to his room. The only thing she hadn't managed to clean was the blood stain next to him where she'd fallen asleep. Oh well, that's why the sheets were red.

Elaina sat gently next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Charles?" She gave him a soft shake, and his eyes snapped open. Blinking at her for a moment. She held up the bowl. "You wanted food." He gave a nod, and went to push himself up so he was sitting. Elle moved to help him, but he shook his head.

"I've got it." Was all he said, and she handed him the rice. He just looked at it, the raised it to his nose and sniffed it. Elaina rolled her eyes.

"Would I have gone through all this trouble of bringing you back just to poison you?" She asked. And he snorted.

"I guess not. But what the hell is this?"

"It's rice. I don't know if your stomach could handle much more than that right now."

"Tiffany fed me Swedish meat balls when she brought me back." He said, flatly, and Elaina rolled her eyes.

"You didn't exactly have real, functioning organs as a doll. This is a True Reincarnation. It's different and you know it. Now eat. You'll feel better." He just looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow. "I can make you, you know." She said after a moment, and he finally relented, taking a bite, and shrugged.

"It's okay." He said, and Elaina rolled her eyes.

"It's food. If you keep that down, then I'll make something better for dinner." She said, standing up, and walking over to the dresser. She could feel his eyes following her around the room, and knew that her choice of attire for the day was leaving very little of her form to the imagination. It made her smirk. She rummaged through a drawer, and finally pulled out a pair of plain, black shorts and a tshirt, she tossed them onto the bed next to him. "These should fit you, unless you want to stay naked all day. I'm cool with it either way." She said, and nearly burst out laughing when it registered on his face that he was, in fact, completely naked.

~O~

A/N: I'm personally friends with a few people who practice Hatian Vodou, the religion that New Orleans Voodoo draws, and is influenced, from When I asked, what it's said to feel like after a resurrection, they said it's like waking up from a very long nap. For some reason, I imagine Chucky being very grumpy and difficult after waking up. Kinda like a toddler. And it makes me laugh every time I picture the petulant pout of being told what to do on his face.

Anyways, leave a review. The fun is about to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I've noticed that my pacing is kind of off with this story, but... I just don't seem to have much patience with getting to the fun bits. Anyways, I'm not planning to have this be very long and drawn out anyways. If you want more horror from me, you can find my superbly kinky Hellraiser oneshot Pet, and my Halloween... disaster: Blood is Thicker than Water. That one is severely fucked, in many senses. Just a fair warning.

A/N: And here's your customary fuck-fest. Enjoy.

~O~

Elaina was lying on her couch, balancing her laptop on her stomach, attempting to watch A Clockwork Orange while drinking an already warm beer. It occurred to her many times to just put the damn computer on the coffee table, but that required effort, and she wasn't much interested in that at the moment. It had been a full two days since she reincarnated Charles Lee Ray, and if he was tired, she was exhausted. She wasn't sure why it surprised her that he was pretty much a spoiled man-child, but it did. Taking care of him completely reaffirmed for her that she'd made a very wise decision in not having children, because part of her wanted to kill him. He was healing quickly though, so she hoped by tomorrow he'd be good to go.

With a sigh and an exaggerated huff, she rolled onto her side, setting the computer on the floor. IT was miserably hot outside, and even inside the air conditioner only did so much. She wasn't wearing much more than a black and white sundress, that was currently riding high on her thigh.

"That's a view I could get used to." She heard from behind her, and whipped her head around. He was leaning, or more like sagging, against the wall. He'd been asleep for hours, and it showed. His long, curly brown hair was mussed, and looked tangled, some strands hanging in his face. There were lines on his arms and chest from where the crumpled bed sheets had pressed into his skin. But damn if he didn't look good. Elaina smiled.

"Well, I'm glad there's something you enjoy about being here." She said, straightening the skirt of her dress and setting up.

"Doll, if I could stare at your ass all day long I would never have another complaint." He said, as he pushed off the wall and all but fell onto the couch next to her. "How much longer will I be like this?"

Elaina shrugged. "I dunno, you're healing pretty quick. Maybe another day or two."

"Fuck," He groaned, trying to straighten himself up in his seat. "I feel like I'm fuckin sixty-five."

"Well you are, technically." She laughed, and he glared at her.

"I'm hungry."

Elaina raised her eyebrow and pointed towards the archway to the left of them. "There's the kitchen."

"Bitch, I can't even fucking stand up!" He snapped, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know, a little fucking gratitude wouldn't hurt you, dickhead." She said as she stood up, heading into the kitchen. She heard him struggling to get up, and didn't bother trying to help him. "What do you want?" She asked, opening her fridge.

"Food," Was all he said, as he fell into a chair at the dining table.

"That's helpful..." She mumbled, before grabbing a package of chicken. Silently, she went to work, cutting the meat. The knife sliced through the soft meat, and the sound of tearing flesh was music to her ears. Focused fully on her task, she didn't notice him get up again, or with the ease that he did. As she was turned towards the sink, rinsing off tomatoes, she felt a sudden sense of dread, and turned sharply, her hand out in front of her. He was standing there, knife in hand, frozen in place by her telekinesis. Her eyes widened. With a twitch of her head, the knife flew from his hand, and embedded into the wall behind her. "I... quite literally went to Hell to bring you back, in your own fucking body at that, and you... you would stick a knife in my back?" She said, she was livid, but an alarming sense of calm around her. She was the most dangerous when she was calm. If she was yelling and screaming, you were safe. But the moment she went silent, that was it. She forced her hand out, sending him flying back into the chair he'd been in only moments before, and with transmutation, she was instantly straddling his lap, with her hand gripping his throat. Chucky though, couldn't move an inch. Though, he was alarmingly aware that he had a lap full of dangerously sexy voodoo Queen.

Elaina squeezed his throat softly. "Did you know that your life force is connected to mine? Huh?" She smirked. "If I die, YOU fucking die too. Then who's going to bring you back?" She tilted her head. "I busted my ass for twenty years to bring yours back to life. Do you know the things I had to do? You learned all you know from a disgraced and exiled voodoo king living just outside Cabrini-Green. I learned from the best. The very fucking best. It was torturous at some points. And I did it all for you!" She yelled, smacking him hard across the face. She flinched too, and a red welt appeared on both of their cheeks. "Do you see? If you make me regret this. I swear it, I will ruin everything about you. I will destroy your fucking soul. I'll see to it you go to the lowest pits of Hell!" She took a deep breath. Charles, honestly he was terrified, though his face remained passive. He knew she had to be insanely powerful to create an entirely new body. To bring him back. He also knew that he tits were pressed tight against his chest, and she wasn't wearing a bra. "Am. I. Fucking. Clear." She growled, and he raised his crystalline blue eyes to her slate gray, and nodded.

"Yeah..."

Elaina smiled softly, tilting her head. "Good," she whispered, as she released his throat. Her thumb graced, so softly, over his bottom lip, and she took a deep breath, before pressing her lips against his. Chucky froze. Damn this bitch was crazy. But then he thought, it had been damn near thirty years since he had a real, live, flesh and blood woman in his arms. IT had been just as long since he had arms long enough to hold one. And when Elaina went to pull back, feeling rejected from his not returning his kiss, he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other snaking up her back and into her hair, pulling her lips back to his.

Elaina squeaked softly with his sudden change, but didn't fight it. It had been at least two years since she'd even been touched. Celibacy was a contingency for performing this spell. Copulation would seal the ritual, binding them permanently.

Snapped out of her thoughts by a tug in her hair, she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, and she parted them. His tongue tasted like the Jim Beam he'd been drinking before he passed out. And he was surprisingly strong. She wondered briefly how long he'd been faking, but the though was chased away when his lips left her's and attached to her neck. "Ohh," she moaned out, letting her head fall back as he ran his lips and tongue over ever little sweet spot on her throat.

Lavender and vanilla. That's what she smelled like, and it was intoxicating. She was soft in all the right places, her waist was so tiny he could wrap his arm around it almost entirely. Her tits were still squished against his chest, and he wanted at them bad. With a gasp of air, he pulled his lips from her throat and gripped the hem of her shirt, tugging it over her head, and she lifted her arms very willingly. The dress hadn't even hit the floor before he had a nipple in his mouth. The other breasts gripped in his hand. He sucked and bit at the nipple in his mouth, and twisted and tugged at the one between his fingers. Elaina was mewling, and wriggling in his lap, and he was harder than steel in the sweatpants he was wearing.

Chucky pulled his lips away from her nipple, and quickly wrapped them around the other. He loved the way they squished in his hand. Natural, every bit of her was real, unlike Tiffany, and most of the other bitches he fucked with. Elaina was born perfect, apparently.

Elaina started rocking her hips on him, unable to stop herself, and every time she ground against his cock she felt a jolt deep inside her gut. It was amazing. She could probably get off just from this. But he apparently had other plans as he wrapped his other arm around her and stood up. Elaina wrapped her legs around him tight, and turned her attention to his throat, sucking at his skin, biting softly, and soothing every nip by running her tongue over it. Somewhere outside her mind she heard a door open, and then felt herself lowered onto something soft. Her eyes popped open, and she saw they were in her room. She looked up at him when he let her go, standing up and stripping off his t shirt. She reached out for him, but he batted her hands away, instead pushing her onto her back and grabbing onto the tiny red panties she was wearing, dragging them down her legs and tossing them over her shoulder.

After he rid her of her panties, her legs fell open, and she was lying there, slightly propped on her elbows, just looking up at him. And she was fucking perfect. He could smell how wet she was, and his dick throbbed hard. He watched her eyes close slightly, and she took in a deep breath, and he knew that she felt it too. Quickly, he stripped out of the sweats, and knelt down on the edge of the bed. Elaina was looking him over, and he groaned as she bit her bottom lip.

Neither of them said a thing as he crawled on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his hips. His dick was pressed against her very warm cunt, and he kept his eyes on hers as he rubbed against her. Slow, soft rocks of his hips, grinding his length against her. She moaned with each one. Finally, he kissed her again, this time claiming her lips passionately. The kiss was chaotic, the stubble on his chin was rubbing her's raw, and she didn't care. Chucky slowly slipped down her body, trailing kisses and bites over her tits and abdomen. When he reached her thighs, her opened his mouth wide, and bit hard. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to earn a cry from her, and her hips jerked. Oh, he wanted to play with her more, but he also wanted a mouth full of pussy, and that was what he got.

Elaina all but screamed when his mouth clamped over her nether lips. And she was mewling again as he separated them with his tongue. "Oh God," she moaned, as he claimed her clit, sucking at it hard. If his skill with her nipples was any indication...

Chucky hauled her legs up over his shoulders, and curled his arms around her hips as he ate. Gently biting at her labia, flicking his tongue over her clit, and he felt it too, every thing he did to her, he felt as well. And as much as he wanted her to cum into his mouth, he was worried he might as well. And with great reluctance, he pulled away from her, moving again over top of her quivering form, Elaina was whimpering with want.

Chucky claimed her lips again, forcing his tongue in, and making her taste herself on it. Elaina moaned, rocking her hips to his desperately. She was almost in tears, and Chucky smiled down at her, before leaning to her ear, he whispered. "What do you want, Ellie?"

"Fuck me," she whimpered. Truly nearly whining. Her cunt was aching and she wanted to know what it felt like to be filled with him so bad it made her want to cry. "Please God fuck me!"

Chucky sat back on his knees, looking down at her. Yeah, he could get used to this very easily. He even got the ever regal Voodoo Queen begging for his dick. To say he was proud of himself was an understatement. He grabbed his dick, and smacked it soft against her swollen, red clit, and it made her jump and cry out, and he did it again, and again, until she screamed. "FUCK ME DAMMIT!"

Chucky smirked, and Elaina wanted to slap him. Until she felt the head of his cock press against her entrance, and she pushed her legs apart wider. He stayed like that for a moment, and she was so close to screaming at him when he finally thrust into her, in one swift, hard movement. "FUCK!" They both yelled, at the same time, the moment their hips met.

Fuck she was tight. Like really fucking tight. Virginally tight. Chucky almost couldn't breath with how tight he cunt was around his cock. He had to take a moment to breath, before pulling back, until only the head of his member was inside of her, and the thrust back in, the same as the first time. It drew another scream from her, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

As much as Elaina had hated her time celibate, oh God was it worth it. His dick wasn't huge, slightly above average at most, but with how tight she was he might as well have been a foot long and eight inches around. His second thrust was just as magical as the first, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he started to thrust. Hard, and fast, pounding into her and making her scream, literally scream, at the intensity of their combined pleasure. Every thrust hit that spot inside of her, and she could barely think. She sent her hips back against his just as hard, their bodies met with loud slaps of sweat coated flesh, and they were both dripping.

Chucky planted his hands on either side of her, using his knees to tilt her hips up, he bucked into her as hard as he could manage. He was in deep now, Elaina's eyes were closed, and she was gripping onto the bed sheets as he nailed her ass to them, she was mumbling to herself, not even able to be vocal at this point. Her eyes snapped open after a moment, and she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him.

God it was so fucking good. She'd never had it like this. The passion, the feeling, it was so intense she couldn't even focus on breathing. Even through the sheets, her nails were biting into her palm, and she was losing her fucking mind. Never in her life had any man she'd been with known how to use his cock like this. Her back was arched deeply, and she struggled to breath. He was pulling almost completely out with every thrust, and that feeling, his dick sliding in and out of her, was fucking... she couldn't even.

Chucky leaned over her, pounding even harder, even deeper, and he felt her tense around him. She was close, and damn if he wasn't too. She was fighting it though, he could tell, she'd almost stopped her own movements, and it made him fuck her even harder. Harder and harder. "Fucking cum!" He yelled, knowing he was going to blow in almost literally one second. "Cum for me!"

And Elaina lost it. The cord snapped and she screamed. She felt him in every fucking nerve in her body. It was like she was falling, endlessly, and she had no control over her thrashing body. Screaming his name like a mantra. And it only drew it out more when she felt his hips seal around hers. His dick buried as deep as it would go as he burst inside of her. Painting her walls white.

Chucky knew the moment it happened, he felt her entire body let go, and with her cunt pulsating around him, he couldn't hold it back. A few more hard slaps before he forced his way into her very core and let loose. There was no fucking way he was pulling out after a fuck like that. His eyes were closed as he emptied, his cock twitching inside of her, making her purr. And when it ended, he fell onto her. Panting, his entire body tingling. His head was resting on her tit, and he didn't want to move.

Elaina panted to, lazily putting her arms around him. Still to far gone to even speak. Never, ever, had she been fucked like that. And slowly, he inched off of her, and laid at her side.

Chucky sighed as he laid down, and reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her against him tight. Elaina rolled onto her side and buried her face against his chest. She was his now. All his. He wasn't letting this one out of his sight.

If Elaina knew what he was thinking, she probably would have punched him. But, at the moment, nothing sounded better to her than falling asleep exactly like this. And that's what she did.

~O~

A/n: If you want an example of what this relationship is going to be like. Listen to In This Moment's song "Sexual Hallucination". That's the closest I can get to describing this obsessive, possessive, chaotic mess.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except Elaina... that bitch is mine.

A/N: I'm sorry for the serious lapse in updating. I got a new job, and that's taking up a hell of a lot of my time. I can't really make a promise as to how often I'll be able to update from here on out, only that I will not abandon this story.

~O~

Elaina groaned and rolled onto her side. Why the fuck did she hurt so bad? Like seriously, her legs and hips were killing her. Her eye popped open when she felt a sudden weight on her waist, she glanced down, then to the side. 'Ohh, right,' she thought, memories of a few hours previous rushing into her mind 'that happened... a lot.'

Chucky was lying on his stomach, with the side of his face pressed against the pillow, squishing his nose off to the side, his mouth hanging slightly open. Graceful and elegant Charles Lee Ray was not, and Elaina couldn't help but laugh softly.

"The fuck is so funny?" He asked, not even opening his eyes, his voice sounded like he'd swallowed gravel. It only made her laugh more.

"Your face," she replied, reaching onto her nightstand and grabbing her phone. She snapped a quick picture of him, with a grin. "That's going on facebook."

"The fuck is a facebook?" He asked, finally opening his eyes.

Elaine raised an eyebrow. "It's a social networking website." Chucky just stared at her. "Did you pay attention to anything last time you were alive?"

Chucky just shrugged and rolled onto his side. "I was a little preoccupied. The wireless camera was cool..."

"Yeah... those have been around for a while..." She laughed, and Chucky rolled his eyes at her.

"What the fuck is 'social networking'?"

"It's using the internet to keep in touch with people," Elaina said, giving the simplest reply she could.

"Phone calls aren't good enough anymore?"

Elaina scoffed. "No one uses phones to talk to people anymore. Besides, have you ever tried to call Spain or something? That shit is expensive."

"So... people just sit on their asses all day long and talk to other asses on the other side of the world?"

"Add in some political arguments, grammatically challenged cats and porn and you just described the internet." Elaina chuckled, and Chucky shook his head.

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard." He said.

"Yeah well.. people are getting progressively dumber every day." She said with a shrug.

"Mhm," Chucky mumbled, "c'mere.' He rolled her onto her side, then pulled her on top of him. Elaina smirked as she sat up, straddling his hips.

"A little demanding, aren't you?" She asked, and he nodded, pressing her hips down on him. Elaina's head fell back with a moan. Before her brain even fully registered what was going on, he was lifting her up, then sliding her back down on him again.

It was well over two hours later when Elaina managed to stumble out of her room. Chucky was taking a shower, because he fucking reeked. Her legs flat out refused to cooperate, and it was making getting to the kitchen damn near impossible.

"Fuck it!" She yelled, giving up in favor of just falling face first onto the couch. They both needed food, but there was no way she was cooking now. With a groan, she reached up and groped around for her house phone. When she finally found it she punched in the number to her favorite pizza place. It rang and rang, about seven times, and she was about the curse the whole place when a far too happy female voice answered the phone. No matter how many endorphins were floating around in her system, nothing could make that girl tolerable.

"Thank you for calling Gisuppies Pizza and Wings! Will this be carry out or delivery?"

"Delivery..."

"Okay, and what would you like?"

'To cave your fucking skull in..' Elaina thought, but just ordered two pizzas. She was just hanging the phone when Chucky walked in the room, his hair dripping, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked over at Elaina, who was still lying face down on the couch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Elaina looked over her shoulder at him. "Everything fucking hurts." She said, rolling onto her back. Chucky grinned.

"You're welcome." He said, and Elaina rolled her eyes.

"Asshole," She mumbled, and he pretended not to hear it.

"I thought you were gonna make food." He said as he lifted her feet to sit down, placing them back down in his lap.

"I was... but standing isn't exactly an option for me at the moment. I ordered pizza." She said as he absent mindedly started rubbing her legs.

"What's there to do for fun around here?"

"Well, it's New Orleans... so getting drunk is usually at the top of everyone's list." She said as she grabbed the remote for the TV. But we have to leave soon."

"Leave?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Elaina nodded.

"I promised Demballa fifteen souls for yours. We have a little under a month to gather them up."

"And we can't do that here?"

Elaina looked at him with her own raised brow, "We're safe here because the people in this city trust and protect me." She said, as she slowly sat up. "How long do you think that would last if I just started killing them off?"

"So?" He shrugged, looking over at her. "You're a fucking Voodoo Queen."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not omnipotent, Chucky... I couldn't fight them all if they decided to turn on me."She said, and he sighed. "Besides, you can't tell me there aren't a few people you'd like to knock off in exchange for your own life."

"You've got a point," he nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow seems as good a time as any." She replied with a shrug, turning the television on. She started flipping through channels, rather mindlessly, nothing exciting enough to catch her eye.

"Wait," Chucky said, leaning forward. "Go back."

Elaina dialed back one channel, and almost groaned. There was a picture of Tiffany on the screen, or "Jennifer Tilly" to be more precise.

" _The official report has confirmed the crashed that killed actress Jennifer Tilly and her eleven year old twins, Glen and Glenda, was indeed an accident. There will not be a funeral, as officers were unable to recover any substantial remains. However Tilly's mother will be hosting a memorial at her home in Long Beach for friends and family."_

The report changed to some new bullshit about the effects of another made up compound on your body. Elaina glanced over at Chucky, who was just staring at the screen, not really seeming to see much of anything. After a moment, he took a breath. "How..." he said, his voice cracking some, before he cleared his throat. "What happened?"

Elaina sighed softly. "From what I heard, the car flipped and burst into flames."

Chucky snorted "she never could fuckin' drive." While his face seemed impassive, she could see the pain in his eyes. It cut at her a little, to be honest, but she reminded herself that she did what she had to do.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked, her voice soft, and he just nodded.

Elaine slowly, and carefully, stood up, and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Jack and two frozen glasses. Leaning her head against the freezer door when she closed it.

Elaina let herself breath for a moment, before going back to the living room. They'd get past it eventually, she knew. Hopefully their road trip of death would help.

Elaina set the glasses down on the table, and poured generously. There was plenty more where that care from. The man that ran the liquor store at the end of the street had had her take care of an employee issue a few years back, for payment she got all the booze she could ever drink for free.

Chucky didn't even wait for E;aina to pour her own glass before he had his downed in one go, she she just shrugged, taking a sip, watching him refill his glass.

"I'm sor-" She started, but he cut her off by shaking his head.

"No... shit happens." He said, though she could tell by his voice this was all an act. He went back to staring off into space. Consciously, or not, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Elaina smiled, but stayed silent, even when he turned his palm over and laced his fingers through hers.

They were quiet for a while, probably a good hour, and the whiskey disappeared into warm beets, and Chucky's head lying in her lap.

"I never wanted kids," he said, suddenly. "I'm sure I've got more of them wandering around out there somewhere, but I never wanted them until I had one. Glen was a weird little shit, but he did me proud in the end."

"Is that why you mailed him your severed arm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Chucky laughed.

"That was just for fun." He said, and Elaina smiled back at him, even as the guilt began to pile up on her. She smashed it back down again. She wasn't going to revisit that path again, and firmly slammed the door on it. "You there?" Elaina blinked and looked down at him.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"You zoned out," he said.

"Oh... just thinking." She shrugged.

"You got kids?" he asked, then blinked "how old are you anyways?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I haven't had time for kids. And I'm only a couple years younger than you were when you died." She said it that way because it sounded better in her head than admitting that she was 36. Chucky nodded.

"Well, you look great." He said, and Elaina laughed.

"It's a job requirement. An ugly voodoo queen? They'd fuckin' lynch me." She gently pushed his head off of her lap and stood up. "I have to go into town, you gonna be okay here by yourself for a bit?" Chucky raised an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me alone? What if I run away?"

"We're mated and bonded, do you really think I couldn't find you if you did?"

Chucky shrugged "Didn't think about that." He flopped onto his back on the couch, his perpetual frown on his face. Elaina sighed.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"What about the food?"

"Shit... I forgot about that." Just there, there was a knock at the door. Elaina grabbed her purse off of the chair in the corner and took out some cash. Stumbling now from the alcohol and her strained muscles, she crossed the room and pulled open the front door. Instantly regretting it when she saw who it was. Bobby was the usual delivery boy, and he has a major crush on Elaina, despite the 16 year age difference. Then she remembered the 65 year old sitting on her couch.

"Hi Elaina!" He said, excitedly.

"Bobby..." was her only reply. Not really trying to be pleasant today. She didn't notice Chucky watching from across the room "How much?" She asked.

"Uh... $22.50." He said, grinning at her. Elaina started counting, trying to ignore him as he kept talking. "He, uh, I'm off on Friday..." here it comes... "I was wondering if you..." He cut himself off just as Elaina felt an arm go around her waist, and she was pulled back against something solid.

"You were wondering what?" She heard Chucky's voice directly next to her ear, and she couldn't help but grin. Bobby looked like he was going to cry. Elaina held out the money for the food, taking the boxes from him at the same time. The kid finally looked away from Chucky, and stuffed the money into his pocket.

"Bye, kiddo." Chucky said, reaching around Elaina and slamming the door right in his face. Elaina couldn't help but burst out laughing when the door snapped shut.

"I think you just ruined his entire life." She giggled, unwinding his arm from her waist, going back to the couch where she sat the boxes down on the coffee table.

"If he kills himself, does that count towards the fifteen?" Chucky asked, taking a seat next to her. Elaina stopped moving, her eyes clouding over. Chucky was about three seconds away from freaking out, before she returned to normal.

"Yes," she said, in reply to his question.

"Did you just ask Demballa right now?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed, shaking her head. "No mortal speaks directly to the Loa. I spoke to Papa Legba."

"Over that...?"

"It was a legitimate question," Elaina shrugged, opening the top pizza box. Too hungry to venture out into the kitchen for plates, she just grabbed a slice and tore off a bite. By then all of the alcohol was in full effect. Elaina groaned. "Shit..."

"What?" Chucky asked, looking lazily over at her.

"I don't think I'm making it to the shop..."

"Shop?

"Mhm..." She mumbled, fighting with her eyelids. "I own a voodoo shop in the Quarter."

"Ah.." Chucky said, "Can't you like.. make something to sober you up?"

"I don't think my brain is functioning to that capacity." She laughed, knowing trying to brew anything right now may well end with her house exploding. Chucky grinned.

"And...uh... to what capacity is it functioning."

Elaina's eyes darted over to him. "Again? Aren't men your age supposed to lose their sex drive?"

"Aren't women your age supposed to have more of one?" He shot right back, and Elaina chuckled.

"Touche," she laughed, and Chucky crawled over top of her, pinning her to the couch. When she finally came round again, this time to pitch blackness outside, she was almost positive that her hips were broken. As much as she enjoyed being thoroughly pounded by the man, they had shit to do, and she needed to get a move on. So with a groan, and a soft whimper of pain, Elaina detangled herself from the snoozing Charles Lee Ray, and went about getting her clothes back on.

Thinking of moving was a chore at the moment, her inner thighs were a solid bruise, but she loved it. She loved everything about this… even with the gnawing guilt at slaughtering his children at the back of her mind. With a quick glance at the clock, she saw it was nearly midnight, and she needed to get a move on if they were going to leave in the morning. So after tossing a blanket over top of Chucky, she snuck out the door to head into town.

~O~

a/n: I know that was nothing to get excited about… and I'm sorry that it took me so long just to deliver you this crap. I admit this chapter was mostly filler, but there were some important points… if you squint. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than two months from now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not sure why I have to post this with every chapter. Clearly I own nothing... if I did you't be watching this shit in a movie theater and I'd be desperately trying to marry Brad Dourif. Yes I am very aware that he's old enough to be my father. They're called daddy issues... I have them in abundance. Shall we move on to the story now?

A/n: I am currently on several medications for a cold... and I'm very sleep deprived and writing this while at work... so... that's your warning that this is going to be weird shit.

~O~

The drive into the city was quick and painless, but the moment she made it into the French Quarter she was feeling murderous. It seemed that most of the city was out and about tonight, which meant the streets were horribly crowded and she had to fight her way through to get to the shop. She nearly ran over six people... and the last two were on purpose.

Elaina finally swung her car into the alley behind the shop and headed in the back door, immediately hit with a wall of smoke and the acrid scent of pot.

"Oh, hey boss..." Dani said, the young woman snuffing out the joint she was smoking. Elaina turned her head to glare at her.

"I didn't realize I was paying you to get high in the store room." Elaina droned.

"I'm sorry, I-OW!" The girl yelled, as an invisible hand slapped her directly across the face.

"I don't care what your excuses are, this place better be spotless by the time I leave, or you're going to find yourself very unemployed. Am I clear?"

The girl whimpered, holding her cheek, but nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

Elaina smiled. "Good girl, now get to work." Was all she said as she made her way from the back room into the office. Dani was a runaway too, like herself, and when she came to Elaina the poor girl was almost dead, and begging for help. Apparently the girls parents had thrown her out of their home in Baton Rouge when she came out of the closet. Elaina had pitied her, took her in, found her an apartment and gave her a job. She was a hard worker, but a poor student, Voodoo took a sort of talent and skill that many people don't possess, and sadly Dani was one of them. Still, Elaina kept her around, she may not be able to perform the magic, but she still had extensive knowledge, and it was useful. But Elaina didn't tolerate any bullshit, she didn't have time, so seeing the girl kicked back, smoking away her salary irked Elaina to no end.

She plopped down at her desk, and booted up the computer, cracking open the safe as she waited for everything to load. She didn't want to leave a paper trail on this little adventure, so she needed to carry a pretty massive amount of cash. It wouldn't be too hard, she could glamore the stack to look like nothing more than a single dollar bill, but the thought still put her on edge. She figured they'd probably hit Chicago first, she had a few connections there, it shouldn't be too pricey, but she really didn't know where all he planned on going. She settled on five-thousand as a good, round, number to get them through the month.

"Uh.. Miss Elaina?" Dani said, peeking her head into the room.

"Hm?" She mumbled, counting out the cash.

"The cops are here... They wanna talk to you." Dani said with a frown, stepping out of the way so the two officers could step in. Elaina immediately lowered the temperature in the room, making it as uncomfortable as she could. The cops in this city were very aware of the fact that voodoo was very real, however state law more or less negated their ability to really prove it, so she got away with most everything she did. And even if it looked like something could come back to bite her in the ass, she found ways out of it. She wasn't worried, but her ability to intimidate the cops was too much fun not to exercise. Two detectives walked into the room, both dressed in suits that had to be more than uncomfortable in the summer heat.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?." She said, her most sickly sweet smile on her face. She was radiating her power at the moment, and she could tell they felt it from the shivers that tore through both of them.

"Miss Robinsin," The elder of them spoke, stepping into the room. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about a grave robbing in New Jersey."

"A bit out of your jurisdiction, isn't it, detective?" She asked, amused.

"They called down and asked us to look into it, the van was registered to a former NOLA resident that's been deceased for two years."

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with that?" She asked, raising an perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You're the only shop in the city that sells human bones..."

"I obtained special permission from the mayor and pay almost fifteen-grand a year to be able to do that. And the bones I sell have been donated to me from families and morgues that have no use for them. Do you honestly think I'm going to fuck that arrangement up to sell some stolen bones of some nobody from New Jersey?" The police knew all of that. The money she got back from selling human bones was infinitely more than she spent to be able to do it. And it was some creative spell work on her part to be able to do it anyways. New Orleans always seemed to fall outside of normal laws in this country.

"Well this wasn't exactly a nobody... the remains were that of Charles Lee Ray. You grew up in Chicago, did you not?" The detective thought he had her, and she scoffed.

"Charles Lee Ray was a nobody. Do you have any idea how many serial killers are from that city? Ray wasn't even half of what they all were."She brushed off the detectives comment. The detective frowned. "Unless you have some sort of solid evidence connecting me to... whatever the hell you're trying to get me for... I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I've had a long day, I'd like to go home and go to bed." She made a gesture with her hand under the desk, and the detective's faces fell blank. They nodded and turned around, walking stiffly out of the office and out of the store.

After the front door chimed shut, Dani stepped into the office, looking distraught. "What?" Elaina asked, looking up at the girl.

"Wasn't that kinda close?" The girl asked sadly, and sat down at the chair across from the desk.

"Not even a little bit, there's no way they can trace that back to me... especially considering that the man's bones are firmly inside of his body... aside from the one he's consistently putting in me." Elaina chuckled, Dani's eyes widened.

"You actually did it? It worked?"The girl was all beaming excitement now. Elaina nodded.

"Of course it did. Why do you think I'm sitting here cleaning out the safe. We have shit to get done."

"You're leaving? For how long?" Dani asked, looking somewhere between upset and relieved.

"No more than a month. I'm leaving Darryl in charge." Dani pouted.

"Why not me...?"

"Because I don't trust you not to smoke the merchandise." Elaina said flatly, reiterating to the girl her disappointment in her. "Honestly Daniella, I don't know where I went wrong... but you're starting to piss me off." The older woman looked up at the younger. "You do know what happens to people who piss me off, right?" Her eyes flashed solid black, and Dani gulped.

"Yes, My Lady..." She said sadly, looking down at her hands in her lap. "What can I do to please you?"

"You can start by cleaning the store. Now." Elaina said, going back to her counting,,, effectively dismissing her employee. Dani nodded solemnly and stood up, leaving the office. Elaina didn't have it in her to coddle her students. She sure as hell hadn't been. She couldn't afford kindness. And chink in her armor and she would fall quickly. She was fair, of course, and as helpful as she could be without being taken advantage of, but there was always a coolness around her that let people know this was strictly business, not compassion. It was a mask of course, a thing she did to protect herself. Inside, she truly was a caring, loving person, but it only went so far. She knew there probably weren't any lengths she wouldn't go to for Chucky... but that was about the extend of it. Mambo Wynita would have been the other, but she was long dead.

When she had the money sorted, Elaina typed out an extensive, and detailed, email to Darryl, her store manager, telling him everything she expected while she was gone. How things were to be run, and that under no circumstance was he to attempt to contact her from the store phone. In fact, she'd purchased a burner phone for him to reach her on her own. She'd be leaving her usual cell at home for the trip. Far better to be overly cautious than not cautions enough. Especially when planning on going on a murder spree.

It was nearly three in the morning by the time she was finished, but she was satisfied that everything was taken care of.

She left the office, turning the light out behind her. Dani had left it seemed, but the store looked passable enough that Elaina let it slide. She gave one last glance around, before locking the door up tight, and setting her wards.

The ride home was quiet, and when she reached home she found that the house was lit up like the fourth of July. Almost scared to see what he'd managed to get himself in to, she sighed and opened the front door. Seeing him sitting in the middle of the floor with her television remote snapped in half in his hand. She groaned.

"What the hell did you do?"

"This fuckin' thing doesn't work!" He yelled, hurling the ruined plastic thing across the room. Elaina squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a headache forming behind them. She made a complicated gesture with her hand, and the remote reformed, and flew into her palm. He just glared at her with a mix of resentful awe and jealousy. She dropped the thing onto the couch, along with her purse, and just returned his look with an exhausted one of her own.

"It works fine, you're just technologically illiterate." Her voice was flat. She was tired, and seeing him in the midst of trashing her home just put her in a shitty mood. He glared again.

"You could teach me how to use it." He grumbled, standing up with his knees giving out audible pops as he moved.

"I will, when we're back. We have to leave in a few hours." She reminded him, as she toed off her shoes.

"Back?" He asked, looking up and down her legs while she had them stretched out. "Oh yeah... the soul thing." He mumbled, stopping in front of her, his fingers playing with the fringe on her shorts. Elaina took in a sharp breath, sensing his intent.

"I'm so tired," she whispered, leaning into him regardless. Chucky chuckled, deep in his throat, his hands trailing down her sides, over her ass and down her thigh, pulling her leg up behind the knee, and hooked it over his hip. He pressed himself against her, and she hissed.

"I'll do all the work this time." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Elaina tilted her head up, trying to look at him, instead he kissed her. A surprisingly gentle kiss, his free hand cupping the back of her head. Elaina's response was pretty instantaneous, as tired and sore as she was, his lips made her body flare to life, and she put her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. As soon as he managed to get his tongue into her mouth, his hand made it's way down, bringing her other leg up around him, he supported her with his hands under her ass as he backed her against the wall.

Elaina hooked her ankles together behind his back, as he braced her against the wall with his hips, his hands now caressing her through her clothes. The combination of her exhaustion and the high of arousal had Elaina almost delirious. She was like putty in his hands, he could probably do anything he wanted at the moment, and she would barely put up a fight.

Chucky's lips descended onto her neck, licking, biting and sucking at her pale flesh. She was starting to squirm against him, the little noises that were coming out of her throat were adorable. Not removing his lips from her neck, Chucky bunched her shirt up under her armpits, and grabbed onto her breasts, kneading them softly in his hands while grinding himself against her core. Truth be told, he was exhausted too, but this woman had very quickly become a drug for him. The intensity of their coupling was amazing. Unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He knew it was the magic, but that didn't matter much, because that would always be there, no matter what. Elaina gave a little moan, and pressed her hips against his tight. He could feel the little jolt of pleasure that shot through her when her clit ground against his bulge. Chucky slid his fingers around the crotch of the small shorts she was wearing, feeling her soaking wet slit. "Mmm, that's my girl." He groaned against her throat. He debated on playing with her for a few minutes, but decided against it, they were both beyond exhausted at this point. Instead he tucked the shorts off to the side, and pulled his pants down enough to get himself free.

Chucky kept Elaina in place with one arm around her back, balancing her with his hips as he gripped onto his cock, giving it a good squeeze before pushing inside of her. Elaina let out a cross between a moan and a whimper, as she sank onto him, burying him deep inside of her.

Their movements were lazy and slow, more grinding than thrusting, the change of pace was causing a beautiful friction between their bodies. Elaina's swollen clit ground against his pelvic bone, while the head of his cock pressed almost bruisingly against her cervix. For several minutes it was slow, measured, grinding thrusts. Elaina found herself clinging onto him, his hands on her ass helping her to rock against him. She was moaning and panting into his ear, feeling something in her gut clench, "Chucky," she gasped, her eyes slipping closed while her hand fisted in his hair, her body shivered and vibrated in his arms as she came.

Chucky only took a moment longer, with one deep thrust, spurting his heat deep into her. His eyes were closed, and his face was buried in her long, black hair. They stayed like that for a moment, him on shaking legs, her hanging off of him, not sure if she could support herself if she tried.

He finally settled her onto her feet when he slipped out of her. Elaina leaned heavily against the wall, her knees greatly protesting even her slight weight on them. After he fixed himself, Chucky wrapped an arm around he waist and Elaina leaned heavily against him as he guided her down the hall and into her bedroom. She fell onto the bed with a huff, and just barely climbed under the blanket before her eyes were closed and she was out. Chucky stood back for a moment, looking at the sleeping face of the woman that had saved him, done more for him than anyone ever had. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about her… about the whole situation. But what really bothered him the most, was the fact that that fact didn't bother him as much as it should.

After a moment, he went around to the other side of the bed, climbing into it and hooking his arms around her, holding her against him tight.

~O~

A/N: That one got away from me a bit. Anyways, again… important things if you squint. The adventure of death starts in the next chapter.


End file.
